s_rare_soubi_no_niau_kanojofandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5
Friend Support '(フレンドサポート ''Furendosapōto) and '''Pure Sword (ピュアソード Pyuasōdo) comprise the fifth chapter of Oumi Noko's manga series S Rare Soubi no Niau Kanojo. Summary Part 1: Friend Support Yurina attempts to use the bathroom, embarrassingly telling Daigo to not remove her clothing using the Grimzelia app until she has closed the door. Once Yurina has done so, Daigo unequips her clothing, but Ea suddenly barges in. She opens the bathroom door and is shocked to see a naked Yurina sitting on the toilet. Believing her to be an intruder, Ea attempts to call the police, but Yurina and Daigo try to explain and defuse the situation. Amidst the confusion, Yurina, embarrassed by her nudity, asks Daigo to put her clothes back on. Daigo does so, but Ea becomes startled at the sight of clothing suddenly appearing on Yurina. Later, after the situation has been explained to her, Ea offers Daigo one million yen for his smart phone and asks Yurina to come home with her, but they both refuse. Ea is touched by Yurina's faith in her "master" and asks if Yurina gains new outfits after equipping S Rares, which Daigo and Yurina confirm. Ea asks Yurina to try on her S Rares, revealing that she has 94 S Rares and is at level 256. Yurina is amazed by this and begs Daigo to draw more S Rares for her. After some bickering, Daigo says he does have a new sword for her. However, it turns out to be a paper towel roll, toilet paper roll, and broken CD taped together to look like a sword, which Daigo deems the "D Rare". Yurina swiftly rejects it, but Daigo remains staunch in his position and then leaves for work. Later, at the shop where Daigo works, Yurina arrives and asks him to buy a Go!gle Play gift card. When Daigo refuses, Ea offer to buy it for her, but Yurina says she was hoping Daigo would buy it as a birthday gift for her. After looking at Daigo's copy of Grimzelia, Ea remarks that he does not have any Demon Gems, which neither Daigo nor Yurina have heard of. Ea explains that when a player has five Demon Gems they can perform one draw for free. Ea then offers to accumulate Demon Gems for Daigo while he works. Ea then adds Daigo as a friend on her copy of Grimzelia, allowing her to call him as support during Quests. After expressing her joy at having someone to play Grimzelia with, Ea selects Yurina as support for her own game. This causes Yurina to become robotic and unaware of her surroundings as she communicates with the Yurina from Ea's game. Ea then enters a battle on her copy of Grimzelia, demonstrating that Yurina is now supporting her, while also showing off her S Rare of choice, "Pure Sword". However, as Daigo's Yurina attacks in the game, the real Yurina also starts to attack in real life, destroying Daigo's store. Afterwards, with the battle ended and Yurina back to her normal self, Ea apologizes for getting caught up in the game and offers to pay for the damages. She also points out that, on the bright side, Daigo now has five Demon Gems and can perform a draw. Excited, Yurina asks Daigo to go out and slay a monster with her, but he refuses, saying he still has to work. Daigo then asks Ea if she really has no memory of the time she was possessed. Ea explains that her memories from that day are fuzzy and the last thing she remembers was that she was going to performing. Ea demonstrates and performs a draw, but suddenly her phone begins to glow. Suddenly, a large pitcher plant-like monster appears before them. Yurina enthusiastically prepares to face it, but Ea objects, stating that the monster, Poison Nepenthes, is a middle class boss that would kill her instantly. The monster then grabs Ea with its tentacles as it tries to possess her. Desperate to save Ea, Daigo attempts use a 10x Draw, but finds he is unable to do so as he has reached his monthly credit limit. Part 2: Pure Sword With Daigo unable to perform a 10x Draw, Yurina advises that he can change his credit spending limit by logging into his account on his mobile company's website, but Daigo says only his parents have access to it. Yurina then suggests that Daigo use the Go!gle Play card to get more money, but Daigo finds he cannot activate it as the checkout register was destroyed due to Yurina's earlier actions. With Ea still in the Poison Nepenthes' grasp, Yurina rushes in and attacks and manages to sever the monsters tentacles, freeing Ea. However, Yurina herself is caught by the Poison Nepenthes, which drops her into its mouth and swallows her. Daigo observes that Yurina is steadily losing HP as the monster's digestive acids inflict damage over time. Ea wonders what will happen when Yurina's HP hits zero and if she can "continue", but Daigo states that, even if she can come back, he refuses to allow her to experience dying. Ea then comes up with an idea; to summon the Yurina from her own game to help them. She instructs Daigo to call her as support on his own game, as Ea had done before. Daigo is unsure, but decides to try it. Daigo presses the Summon option and a bright light emanates from Ea's phone. However, rather than another Yurina appearing, Daigo and Ea are surprised to see that Ea herself has transformed, now clothed in Grimzelia S Rare gear and carrying the Pure Sword. Baffled by the situation, Ea looks at her phone and confirms she is wearing the same S Rare gear she gave her Yurina. The Poison Nepenthes then closes in on Ea, identifying her as a "Hero", with the intent to kill her. Frightened, Ea swings her sword at the monster and both her and Daigo are surprised to see that it actually does damage. The two surmise that Ea's sword has the same capabilities it has in the game and that her Yurina's level transferred to her. Ea declares that she will save Yurina, but begins to swing wildly, damaging the shop along with the monster. As Daigo objects to Ea's method, the Poison Nepenthes catches Ea off guard and grabs her. While in the monster's clutches, Ea comes up with a plan just before it swallows her. Inside the Nepenthes' stomach, Ea grabs Yurina before unleashing a powerful attack that destroys the monster from the inside out, freeing herself and Yurina. Later, as Daigo, Yurina, and Ea fix up the store, they discuss the day's events, but are still at a loss as to why Ea transformed. Nonetheless, Ea is please that she can help Yurina, but Yurina herself wishes to become stronger. Seeing that Daigo now has five Demon Gems, Yurina says they should do another draw, but asks that she draw instead, hoping that she'll have better luck than Daigo. Yurina does so and successfully draws a rare weapon called Villager Pistol, but Ea points out that her current Villager Sword +10 is still stronger than that. Daigo sees this as further proof that, to get an S Rare weapon, you need to invest money in the game, which prompts Ea admit that she has never spent any money on Grimzelia. Daigo and Yurina are baffled, and Ea explains that her luck has always been good and that she always gets S Rare weapons with standard draws. To demonstrate, she performs a draw and obtains the S Rare weapon Hyperion. Daigo and Yurina come to an agreement that they do not wish to lose to Ea. Character Appearances * Yurina * Daigo Seko * Ea Yuki * Poison Nepenthes Notes * This chapter marks the first time Ea dons S Rare gear * The Go!gle Play card shown is this chapter is a reference to the real life Google Play service. Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1 Chapters